


One more

by Bubonicc



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fingering, Hinted one-side relationship, Kinda, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Stuffing, dubcon, prisoner, valveplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr wakes up after being in cube form. (Self Indulged fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more

 

_Dark._

 

For as long as Blurr could remember everything was dark, cold, and confined. With no sight, no feeling, no way to move, he was stuck in what he could only assume was a stasis lock. Trapped, a prisoner to his own body, all he could do was scream and hope someone could hear him.

            It had been weeks, or so he thought, as it became more difficult to keep track of time when you couldn't see. Weeks until he felt different, something about his body was different, and he _moved_.

            _Can't see._

Blurr shifted, feeling his legs drag across a hard floor before he brought his attention to his servos. Slowly, he curled them making small fists before letting them open and palm the cold floor.

            _Heavy._

Something jingled as he shifted again. Something cold and hard was wrapped around his neck, the front having an odd sense of weight as he tried to pick his head up.  Head heavy, his vocalizer popped and crackled as he tried to groan. Both optics flickered, static erupting in his vision field as they refused to reboot.

            Shaky servos reaching his neck, he touched what felt like a chain and a rather smooth collar tightly clasps around his neck. Grabbing the chain, he pulled it, surprised it didn't catch immediately, rather he ended up with a lot more slack. A second tug finally brought the chain to tension, and he gave it another hard tug until he dragged himself a bit.

            Feeling about, there were a large lumps on the ground where the chain met the loop it was no doubt connected too. His left shoulder had grazed a wall all the while he had been dragging himself, and he could only assume he was in some sort of holding cell.

            Blinking rapidly, she shook his head and rubbed his optics until they flickered online. Static crackled across his feed now and again, but as he blinked his vision clear, he was met with more darkness.

            Optics illuminating the floor and reflecting off the wall, Blurr sat himself up and looked at his hands. _His hands._ He then touched his face and chest and looked at his legs. No longer smashed together in a cube, everything was as it was. Or so it seemed.

            A quick look around and Blurr put his room together. A cell, as he had thought, and chained like an animal to its center. Nothing but the lights lining the hall lit the area, several other cells were visible from his, though all empty.

            A pressure started to swell in Blurr’s chest, and he gave his hood a light touch before coolant streamed down his forehead. The walls, they were _moving_. Closing in on him, he felt one nudge at his ped, and he threw himself back until he hit the other one, which pushed him closer to the opposite.

            _No! Not again! Please!_

Clawing at the wall, Blurr opened his mouth for a loud static cry to be released. He grabbed the chain, yanking on it with what little strength he had before looking to the bars and throwing himself at them. Another mangled cry before the lights in the hall flickered off for a few seconds.

            When they flickered back on, Blurr was in the center of the cell, hands firmly placed by the sides of his head, mouth open in a silent scream. It took him a few moments to online his optics, looking up and around to the walls being back in their proper places.

            Had they even moved from the start? What was happening to him? Where was he? Why?

Mind racing a mile a minute, his concentration was broken when he heard heavy footsteps from the opening of the hall. At the corner of his cell, a heavy ped pronged at the tip set down, then another. The figured turned, looking at the cell bars a moment before a single red optics beamed down at him.

            "Awake finally?" A rusty voice, all too familiar echoed throughout the cell block. "I was beginning to thing you wouldn't. It's been so long." A few soft pings and the cell door clicked open. Stepping inside and closing the door and turned to the little blue speedster.

            Back peddling, Blurr crawled his way further into the cell until his back hit the wall and the chain caught to its full length. Squishing himself into the corner as much as he could, his optic swirled and grew larger in terror.

            "Ah..." Voice catching, Blurr wheezed as he watched the mech sink down on one knee and glare at him with his sole optic. The orb glowed bright against his pale armor, and he dipped his head a bit and tried not to look at him.

            "Now now...no need to be afraid," two talons extended, one gently sliding under Blurr’s chin to guide him to look up, "agent Blurr."

            Blurr’s mouth hung open a bit, the talon digging into the underside of his neck when he tried to look back down.

            "S-shockwave...." Barely getting the word out, the talon under his chin pulled back and grazed over his cheek.

            "It's still _Sir_ to you." Pressing his two talons to Blurr’s forehead a moment, he hummed. "Fever. I expected as much. A spark transfer into a new Protoform always has its side effects." Pulling his hand back, he tapped Blurr’s forehead once with the top of his claw and got a confused look in return.

            "S-Sir?" Watching Shockwave reach his arm around and dig through his own sub space, he saw a bright pink energon cube being pulled back around.

            "You must be hungry. It has been weeks since you have fueled. Granted stasis lock keeps your form from growing hungry." The cube, pinched between his claws, waved in front of Blurr’s face a moment before he turned away.

            Licking his dry lips, Blurr wrapped his arms around his stomach, he was hungry but wasn't sure if he should be accepting fuel from the one who crushed him in the first place. Again he turned his head further away when Shockwave moved it closer.

            "You'll feel better once you've eaten." Shockwave’s optic dimmed as Blurr turned his frame, facing the wall now. "So be it then." Setting the cube down by Blurr, he stood and walked out of the cell.

 

* * *

 

 

The first day had been about gaining his motor functions back. Voice and optics finally working fully by the evening, Blurr worked on standing next. Having spent a few hours massaging the stiff joints, he looked over the his wheels and thighs for anything out of the ordinary before slowly trying to stand.

            Like a new born fawn he wobbled and fell to his knees upon the first few steps. Knees not seeming to want to listen to his demands, they buckled again and again and again until he sat down in defeat. His tank would rumble from time to time, and he would slide glance the cube on the ground.

            His vents puffed out an irritated sigh and he played with the chain a bit, even tugging on it to test how strong it really was on his collar.

 

The second day was the same thing, though his legs functioned a bit better. Now up and walking around the cell, he would press his head to the bars and try to see a way out. Nothing but the narrow hall that seemed to continue on forever in both directions. Who knew where he was in all honesty Decepticon prison? A ship brig? He was on Cybertron when he was crushed, maybe he was still there. Just trapped in someplace where Shockwave was the warden. Though it was odd he was the only one there.

            The heavy peds sounded again, and Blurr looked up from where he was standing in the middle of the cell in time to see Shockwave looming in at him again. His two antlers twitched forwards as his optic glanced to the side to see the still full energon cube.

            "Hm..." Entering the cell, he let Blurr scurry to the other side before sitting down and picking up the cube. "Come here." He didn't look at Blurr, instead he fiddled with the cube until it glowed a bright pink then dimmed.

            Blurr could only watch a moment before his neck was jerked and he fell forwards. Another hard tug and he had to crawl as Shockwave gave the chain a sharp pull until he was close by his side.

            "Stay." And for some reason, he did. Obediently, he waited until Shockwave turned and faced him, one claw coiling around it to make it tighter and more difficult for his agent to pull away. "Good. You always knew how to follow orders." Was he taunting him? Either way, Blurr let one optic squint as Shockwave’s Free hand pulled out more cubes from his subspace and let them all gather in a pile beside him. "Drink."

            A cube, oddly warm, pressed itself to Blurr’s lips. As he was about to pull away, Shockwave gave the chain a light tug. A soft whine escaped Blurr, and he hesitated before finally putting his lips to the cube and taking a few sips.

            "Yes, that's it." The tension on the chain lessened, and Blurr sucked the cube down to nothing in seconds. Not having realized how hungry he really was, he waited patiently for the next cube. "More?" Another cube, and Blurr was all to egger for it. Having the glass pinched between his claws, Shockwave watched with deep interest as Blurr ate. Each thick gulp bulging his intake as they went down, some energon streaming down his chin as he became a bit sloppy.

            When the second cube was emptied, Shockwave watched Blurr lean back and hiccup. Fuel levels at peak levels, he was already looking better. His stomach bulged outward slightly, full of fluids that that moved with him. Color flushing to his face, he licked his wet lips and blinked as a third cube was set against his lips. He pulled back, already feeling full and not wanting anymore, but the cube pressed a bit harder.

            He sipped, struggling to swallow and gagging when he got half way. Energon sputtered from his mouth and ran down his chin and he shook his head.

            "Sir..." Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Blurr glanced up at the crimson optic.

            "You need more." The glass was set down and the energon he had been fiddling with earlier came into view. Pinching a corner off with his claws, it peeled off like some sort of jelly. "Come on now, open." Pressing the jelly to Blur’rs lips, he heard him whine a moment before taking it into his mouth. "That's it." He took the jelly in, letting it melt onto his glossa. A rather sweet taste it had, though it made it no easier to swallow.

            A second, third, and forth jelly chunk before Blurr started to squirm away from him. Having started to store the jelly in his cheeks, they swelled until he whimpered. Bits of energon streamed down his chin, and he squeaked when Shockwave grabbed his puffed out cheeks and gave a light squeeze.

            "Swallow." Pressing a claw tip to Blurr’s lips, Shockwave tipped into his mouth. Not sure whether he should bite him or not, Blurr let his denta rest on the talon a moment. Making no move to stop, Shockwave pushed in deeper. Dislodging the jelly he pushed it to the back of Blurr’s intake and forced it down.

            Grabbing at Shockwave’s arm, Blurr was gagged a few times before finally swallowing. The talon though, kept moving downward, sliding down his intake to the point his optics watered before pulling back out.

            "Uuh!" Blurr wretched as the talon slid from his mouth, strands of oral lubricant following.

            "Hmm....good." Again, the claw pressed to his lips and pushed in to rub along Blurr glossa. At first it didn't move much until Shockwave nudged it a few times and Blurr started to press into the talon. Letting his glossa lap along the side, he gave soft suckles now and again before Shockwave dug in deeper and pressed his glossa down from time to time. "That's a good pet, keep going." Coaxing the little blue racer on, Shockwave let his free hand wander the frame.

            Talons ghosted their way down Blurr’s crest, lightly pressing in here and there as he pet him. A few strokes and Blurr was leaning into the touch. His cheeks flushed, and he groaned as the little strokes tingled his frame. His crest, having always been one of his most sensitive areas enjoyed the attention it was getting.

            He hadn't realized he had offlined his optics until the talon in his mouth slipped free again. The look he was making must have been amusing since he could have sworn he heard his old boss chuckle.

            "Agent Blurr." The words resonated in his head a moment before he felt Shockwave’s lovely little pets vanish. "You're getting warm."

            It was true, Blurr’s frame trembled with each light touch, boiled at every praise Shockwave gave. He squirmed, his legs pressing together as his panel tingled.

            _This isn't Longarm...you shouldn't feel this way! He's not the same! He's not!_

Talons on his stomach brought him out of his thoughts and he looked down. Shockwave gave the distilled back and blue mesh a few light scratches before a gently rub.  

            It felt nice, and a particularly hard rub brought energon up his intake as he belched. A hand covered his mouth, and he blushed until Shockwave pulled Blurr close and around. Setting his back against his broad chest, shockwave snaked his arms arm down between the blue mechs legs.

            "You have always fascinated me." His raspy voice was loud by the side of Blurr’s head as he leaned over him. "Something about you memorizes me...and I cannot quite pinpoint why." A talon tapped heavily on Blurr’s panel before giving light little rubs here and there.

            "S-Sir...I-" Hiccupping as the fluids in his tank sloshed about, Blurr extended his legs a bit. His panel was hot to the touch, fluids dripping out of the side seams, he squirmed. Shockwave’s free arm wrapped around him, pressing into his stomach a bit as he kept him in place.

            "Open up, let me see." Another series of taps before Blurr’s panel clicked back and his valve became visible. As the compartment to his spike started to open, he felt Shockwave glide his hand over it and squeeze him. "No, keep that inside." Once the compartment was closed, Shockwave moved back down to the open valve. "Quite lovely. Bright blue exterior node." Pinching the glowing bud, Blurr shrieked and kicked his legs out.

            "Sir please!" His node was rolled between Shockwave’s thick servos and given a few playful rubs before Shockwave’s attention was drawn to the large gush of lubricants that spurted from Blurr’s valve. Scooting him up, he leaned over the panting bot, humming in thought as he slid a servo through the valve lips. "Ah~!"

            "So soft." Parting the lips, Shockwave examined the inside a moment before his thumb continued to stimulate the little nub. "You lubricate rather quickly." A nonchalant tone and Shockwave chuckled to himself before dipping the tip of his servos into the valve.

            "Mng!" Bearing his denta, Blurr watched through half open optics as his legs trembled. As he felt Shockwave dip deeper, his valve constricted around the intruding servo, drawing him in more. "Sir!" Arching his back when Shockwave pressed into his lining, Blurr chewed his bottom lip.

            A second servo teased at the rim and slipped inside with ease, though having to chance Blurr’s hips a bit as he pulled up to try and lessen the stimulation. his wet sobs of pleasure coaxed Shockwave on and he worked his servos in and out at a rather steady rhythm while his thumb worked Blurr’s outer nub.

            He shouldn't have been enjoying it as much as he was. The lovely waves of pleasure radiating up from his groin into his stomach and up his spinal strut whenever Shockwave dragged his servo out. It wasn't fair it felt that good.

            "So wet." Sliding his servo out, Shockwave examined the lubricants coating his metal. Glancing down, his engeins purred to see the lovely sheen Blurr’s own lubricants had left on his own inner thighs and valve. What a lovely sight.

            Blurr’s frame jumped as something slid between his legs rather quickly. His optics widened at the sight of Shockwave’s spike. He had never doubted Longarm had a large spike, why would it be any different for Shockwave.

            Practically sitting on the length, Blurr inched up, his twisted face a clear sign of distress until Shockwave pulled the chain and forced him back down. His valve lips parted slightly as he sat on the shaft.

            "Do not worry. I am not going to spike you." Giving Blurr’s stomach a few light scratches, he shifted back a bit and spun Blurr around to face him. "You are just going to rub yourself against me until you overload." Grabbing Blurr’s face when he tried to look behind him, he gave his cheeks a light squeeze until he nodded. "That's a good pet." Getting himself settled, Shockwave let out a hot vent of air. His optic glowed a dark crimson color, no doubt terribly aroused.

            Slowly, Blurr rocked his hips, the spike sliding through his wet valve lips a few times before he groaned and pressed his face into Shockwave’s chest. "Ah-hah~!" Shockwave’s spike had the most fantastic ridges that ran over his swollen outer node in the most intoxicating ways possible. More and more lubricant spurted from his valve, making his decent and climb an ease.

            Pressing a hand to Blurr’s back, Shockwave hugged him close, hearing another small burp as Blurr’s stomach rubbed his own flat one. Digging his talons into some of Blurr’s seams, Shocwave listened to him pant hard into his neck. His little racer mouthed over his plating, not and again he would leave little kisses.

            "Such a good pet." Shockwave coaxed as Blurr rubbed his valve against him a bit harder. Inside he clenched down on nothing as lovely waves of bliss swelled and shot up his spine.

            Free hand dipping around, Shockwave pressed two servos into Blurr’s vale, halting his movements to finger the hot little entrance quickly.

            "Nng! S-Sir! I...I'm going-!!" Blurr’s frame snapped straight, his mouth gaping and his optics burning bright as overload crashed over him. His valve hungrily bit down on Shockwave’s servos before he pulled them free and returned to letting Blurr slide up and down his spike.

            The little convulsions spurted liquid all over the hard metal, streaking down the sides and gathering in a small pool below Shockwave’s own aft.

            Blurr lay panting against him, his hot cheek pressed into the cool metal of his chestplate before he was slowly picked up and set down on the other more clean side of the cell.

            "Tomorrow we will play again. Maybe by the end of the week I will have my spike in you. Until then , we shall play." Leaving Blurr laying on his side, Shockwave gave his red cheek a delicate stroke before getting up and leaving the cell. Only once did he look back at the panting little heap before leaving and flicking the lights off.


End file.
